Image matching is a fundamental technique that is being used in computer vision, object recognition, motion tracking, 3D modeling, and the like. Image matching is performed to check whether two images have the same content. The two images that need to be compared may not be exactly the same. For example, one image may be rotated or taken from a different viewpoint as compared to the other image, or it may be a zoomed version of the other image. Further, the two images may be taken under different lighting conditions. Despite such variations in the two images, they contain the same content, scene or object. Therefore, image matching techniques are used to match images effectively. However, in some instances, for example, when searching for specific visual content (e.g., a brand logo) that appears in portions of images, matching images using existing techniques may unnecessarily increase the complexity of the image matching algorithm and/or may result in many false positives.